fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Misuzu Sonokata
Misuzu Sonokata (其方 美鈴 Sonokata Misuzu): is one of the main protagonists of Pierrot Pretty Cure, she is the character and parallel version of “'élDLIVE'”. Misuzu 15 years old cold-hearted girl. She appears originally as an antagonist in which Misuzu desire to avenged against Demons by becoming a general of the Inquisition Militia. Misuzu's alter ego is Cure Belial (キュア ベリアル Kyua Beriaru), Misuzu’s main color is Golden and was a Healer-type Exorcist-Precure and represented by Reality. Misuzu uses white magic to healed wounds and thus earth magic with a whip called "Gnome's Whip". She got later the Torquemada's Weapon as a second main weapon. Her Psychological State is the Schizophrenia. Her catchphrases is "Without leaving traces" (跡形もなく Atokata demo naku). Disclaimer: These drawings on this crossover character are made come from myself while some pictures or wallpapers are wasn't mine. Appearance: In her civilian form, she has short greyish-blonde tan hair, fair skin and purple eyes. Misuzu is usually wears the Shirobori Middle School uniform that consists of a white shirt with orange and white stripes around the collar and cuffs, and a checkered red skirt. And aside from her uniform, she wears her blue female ēlDLIVE uniform with white gloves and white shoes. Misuzu wear a silver, crescent shaped barrette given to her by Dr. Love that acts as a SPH curtain that helps her block Chuuta's smell. In Alumbrados Military School, Misuzu wearing a Spanish military-style uniform red color with a belt along with a tissue around of her height, and red pants. She also wears long leather boots, and a red felt hat on her head. As Cure Belial, her short greyish-blonde hair turns to auburn red with a long braid and two broken purple horns on her head. She was wearing a long dress so the bottom is split in two that showing white shorts. A belt with two violet strips so her Daemon Tabletas has been attached on it. Two purple straps are connected to the back and medallion with a blue moon crescent drawn on top attached to her chest. She has a small silver chain on her left wrist. She was wearing orange boots. In her Daemonun Form, she appears as a monstrous demon with two heads, red eyes, long saber teeth, forked tongues, four wings so each side and long claws from each muscular arms. Into her Bride Mode, her appearence is similar of Cure Belial, but in white version that wear a bride robe and added with devil wings. Personality: TBA History: Revenge Against Demons: TBA Taking Control to the Inquisition Militia: TBA Betrayal and Downfall: TBA Joining the Pierrot Pretty Cure Team: TBA Relationships: Sonokata Family: Unammed father: Love Interest: TBA Friends: TBA Enemies: TBA Transformations: Cure Belial (キュア ベリアル Kyua Beriaru): is the alter Pretty Cure ego of Misuzu. Transformation Sequence: Before to transform, she holds and watching her Daemon Tableatas that reflects the image of Misuzu herself, she says of “Pretty Cure, Modo Exorcista!” (プリキュア, モド エクソシスタ! Purikyua, Modo Ekusoshisuta!) and putting her Exorcist Token in the frame of her Daemon Tabletas while saying "Reality". At first, she wearing a long dress so the bottom is split in two that showing white shorts. Two purple straps are connected to the back and medallion with a blue moon crescent drawn on top attached to her chest. A small silver chain appears on her left wrist. Orange boots are appeared. Her Daemon Tabletas has been attached on the belt with two violet strips. Her short greyish-blonde hair turns to auburn red with a long braid and two broken purple horns on her head. Finally, she took the Gnome's Whip. She then does a short dance with whiplashes before landing on the ground and introducing herself as Cure Belial. Bride Mode Bride Mode (ブライド モード Buraido Mōdo): Her upgraped form when the group using the Reconquista Paletta, her Cure outfit disappears and replaced by the white version of Cure Belial's apparence but look like as a bride, and then the demon wings appears on her back. Attacks: As Cure Belial Látigo Terrenal (ラティゴ テレナール Ratigo Terenāru, lit. "Earthly Whip" in Spanish) - To perform her attack, Cure Belial must to have her Gnome's Whip. Limpieza de Sangre (リムピエザ ド サングレ Rimupieza do Sangure, lit. "Blood Purity" in Spanish) - She need to using the Torqemada's Weapon to perform her attack. Group Attacks Nueva Reconquista (ヌエバ レコンキスタ Nueba Rrekonkisuta, lit. "New Reconquest" in Spanish) - A group attack in Bride Mode after using the Reconquista Paleta. Curse: Mental Curse - Schizophrenia: During an anxiety moment mainly when she is in danger, Misuzu sees and listens to an imaginary demon that incites Misuzu to untie her murderous instincts that completely reverse her personality, turning her into an aggressive and uncontrollable person able to assault anyone. Statics: Attack: 9 / 10 - Defense: 7 / 10 - Speed: 7 / 10 - Stamina: 7 / 10 - Agility: 8 / 10 - Technique: 6 / 10 - Intelligence: 10 / 10 - Strategy: 10 / 10 - Teamwork: 5 /10 - Passion: 5 / 10 - Profile: Life-Long Dream: Unknown for now. Goal(s): Become a General of the Inquisition Militia in order to eliminate all the demons and Cursed Children from Assiah and Eden (until when she joined the Pierrot Pretty Cure). To annihilate the Pandemonium. Like(s): Act effectively in her strategies. Success in her plans. All that is useful and competent. Dislike(s): Demons (they were responsible for her curse). Cursed Children / Cursed People (she sees them as outcasts). The Pandemonium. Benio Adashino (her initial enemy until she joins the Pierrot Pretty Cure). Failures. When her plans are foiled. Habit(s): Being cold-hearted towards people. Hobbies: Practice academic and sports. Fear(s): To be struck by insanity and so entered schizophrenia because of her Mental Curse. Quotes: "Cursed People, are nothing but vermin who have appeared as unwanted immigrants! That's why I, as a light that chases darkness, I'm going to exterminate them all!" Etymology: Misuzu '''(美鈴) - Her name means "Beautiful Bell" in Japanese. '''Sonokata (其方) - Her surname means "That's a Person" in Japanese. Cure Belial (キュア ベリアル) - Her name is based of one of the 69 demons of the Pseudomonarchia Daemonum (Hierarchy of Demons). Belial is a Hebrew word term used to characterize the wicked or worthless. The etymology of the word is often understood as "lacking worth", from two common words: Beli for "without" and ya'al "to be of value". Translates the Hebrew phrase adam beli-yaal as "a naughty person", that could explain about Misuzu's tyrany on people such as Cursed Children. Songs: Misuzu's voice actor, Saori Hayami, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Kana Yuki who voiced Noelle Silva, Chiwa Saito who voiced Yona, Megumi Han who voiced Benio Adashino. Singles: * Light Chasing Darkness *Move Foward Duets: * Eternal Flowers (Along with Kana Yuki, Chiwa Saito and Megumi Han) * ??? (Along with Ayumu Murase) * ??? (Along with Daiki Kobayashi) Trivia: * Her birthday is on December 12th, making her Sagitarius. * In English dub, Dawn M. Benett voiced also Sister Lily Aquaria from Black Clover (which is another anime produced by Studio Pierrot) who appeared also in Pierrot Pretty Cure. * Cure Belial is the first Cure to using a whip as a weapon. * Saori Hayami voiced also Shirayuki from Snow White With the Red Hair who appears also in Bones Pretty Cure!, and Ha-chan - Kotoha Hanami / Cure Felice from Maho Girls! Pretty Cure. * The Parallel Misuzu shares some similarities and differences with the Original Misuzu from "ēlDLIVE" in Pierrot Pretty Cure: * The Parallel Misuzu share some personality with her Original counterpart. * Only the Parallel Misuzu become an Exorcist-Precure. * The Parallel Misuzu had the same background story and past with her Original counterpart. Gallery: Chara Profile: Misuzu Sonokata aka Cure Belial.png|Misuzu Sonokata / Cure Belial (ēlDLIVE) Misuzu Sonokata.jpg|Misuzu Sonokata (Civilian form) Cure Belial.png|Cure Belial School Uniform: Misuzu Sonokata (School uniform).png|Misuzu Sonokata (School uniform) Bride Mode: TBA Other Pictures: Chuuta and Misuzu.jpg|Chuuta and Misuzu Misuzu in her SPH form.jpg|Misuzu in her SPH form Misuzu introduced to Chuuta.jpg|Misuzu introduced to Chuuta Misuzu smells to Chuuta.jpg|Misuzu smells to Chuuta Category:Pierrot Pretty Cure Category:Pierrot Pretty Cure Characters Category:Yellow Cures Category:Cures Category:Main Cures Category:Main Villains Category:Reformed Villains